


Give Me a Chance, Please?

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Baby Dick Grayson, Courtship, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Jason Todd, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Five times baby Dick tries and fails to woo his predecessor, and one time he gets exactly what he wants.Dickjay Week Day 3: Reverse Robins
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 27
Kudos: 196
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Give Me a Chance, Please?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [给我一个机会，拜托？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342358) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> ✨ **used the _Next →_ link to navigate to the next slate, and please turn on _show creator style_ to see this with the intended layout!**✨

Attempt One

Next →

Attempt Two

Next →

Attempt Three

Next →

Attempt Four

Next →

Attempt Five

Next →

Next →

**END**

← Replay

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
